


Highways and Open Spaces

by Eolian_bard



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolian_bard/pseuds/Eolian_bard
Summary: It's been a long time since Sea Hawk has had a home, but he thinks thats fine by him, the road hasn't been bad to him at all. Or at least thats what He thought until he met a boy by the side of the Highway.





	Highways and Open Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. This is my first fic in a long time. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Please tell me what you think. All feedback short of abuse is welcome. (and craved)

The Long Way Home.

  


It had been a long drive. Sean Hawkins drummed his fingers on wheel of his new old volvo. He wondered half heartedly why he had decided to drive a car down from Ketchikan. The thought had not crossed his mind during the six hour ferry to prince rupert nor during the twelve hour drive from prince albert to kamloops. Not during his night at the 17 dollar dive. (the manager had been kind enough to bring a pot for the leak once the rain had started). But here waiting at the border crossing half an hour outside of his hometown he wondered if he should have flown down. 

It was a good time to be at the border, between the international commute surges. His wait was barely fifteen minutes. He handed his passport over.

“Purpose of your visit to canada?” The officer glowered over the counter and Sean braced himself for the third degree. 

“Coming back from alaska, sir”

The lack of wait must have emboldened the man because he spent a good five minutes grilling Sean about everything he picked up in canada and his marital status and if he was packing. Sean was starting to think he was going to get sent to secondary before the Officer handed him his passport and waved him on.  And then he was soaring on through northern washington he rolled down the window and let warm air of late august wash over him. He’d be at his brothers in half an hour but that was fine. Nothing calmed him down like driving. It was the perfect amount of stimulation. 

He was lost in plans for new projects and his new start in brightmoon as he unconsciously took the exit he had taken everyday for years. He stopped outside his house. Not his house he had to remind himself. It had been years since he had lived here. The bamboo in front yard was thicker and more wild than he remembered. The house had been painted a darker shade of brown. He idled for a moment remembering a different life. And then he drove off. 

He hugged his brother and his sister in law. Picked up his nieces as they howled “uncle Sea Hawk!” They had a nice dinner together. The girls begged him to play with him and he let them put his hairs in pony tails and pull on his mustache. ‘Sea Hawk’ cut his brother Jake off when he started to tell the girls it was time for bed. 

“Get ready for bed in five minutes and I’ll tell you a story” The girls howled and ran. It took them eight minutes but Sean pretended like they had been just in time. It was one of his best bedtime stories with silly names and exciting fights, and a dashing mustachioed capitan who set his beloved vessel alight and rammed it into the titanic enemy battleship rather than let his foes have it. By the end the story was more for him than for the girls.

He slid quietly out into the hallway and found Jake waiting for him. 

“Thanks for putting up with that Sean, the girls do love you” 

Sean smilled, “That’s capitan sea hawk to you, and it's worth it to have someone who appreciates my shanties”  

Jake laughed. “You don’t have to move on so fast, School doesn't start for a few weeks.” 

Sea Hawk just stood.  He didn’t know what to say. He did need to move on. 

“I know, But want to get things set up”.

They slid on into the kitchen, told old stories and ate ice cream then watched  _ Strange Brew. _ Sea Hawk still didn’t didn’t know how to explain. 

He woke up early the next morning to run. Snuck out of the house and picked up bagels as he ran. It was a pain to run with a bag, but the bagels were worth it. By the time he got back the rest of the house was up. He toasted bagels and tried to make himself useful. Jake gave him a hug and told him to drive safe as he left for work. He decided not to ask about Sea Hawk staying. Sea Hawk was grateful for that. He wondered if it would be strange to leave now, so soon after his brother.

“You know you can stay as long as you like, right?” His sister in law was looking at him across the island. 

“Thanks, but I need to get going.” Sea Hawk tried not to fidget. He wasn’t a little kid. 

“Okay,  it means a lot that you stopped by.” She opened her arms. He hugged her and smiled and said goodbye to the girls. He didn’t like saying goodbye but the open road immediately calmed him down. It was good to be free. He cruised down I-5. The thunder of his own thought was slower now. Sortable. He wished he had been brave enough to stay the week, but he thought it was wise to have left before something could happen.

He was halfway through fun home when he saw a gaggle of people huddled around a car on the side of the road. A tall guy in a belly shirt was standing on the side of the road thumb up. His shirt had a giant heart on it. Sea Hawk didn’t have any time to decide. North oregon wasn’t exactly the friendliest place for queer folks and this dude tingled the Bi-Fi. Sea-Hawk pulled to the side of the road and braced himself for the destruction of his calm. 


End file.
